A cure for boredom
by Nuredhel
Summary: Thranduil is terribly bored, nothing is happening and then he get a very naughty idea from an old book he has found. A plan is made and it involves a pretty servant Maiden and two of his guards. Rated M for a reason. M/F M/M. Seduction/powerplay/ manipulation/bdsm.
1. Remedy

Chapter one: Remedy

He was bored, extremely so. There was nothing to do, or rather, nothing he could do. He was the king, he couldn't just go gallivanting off into the woods or retreat to the baths or something like that. Being in charge could sometimes be a pain in the ass and he did sincerely wonder how his father had managed to stay sane for the many years he had been the ruler of this place.

Right now his son was out on a patrol, killing spiders and orcs and by Eru, he would have loved to join him. Everything was better than this. He sat there on his throne, looking great as always but nothing happened. There were nobody there asking to meet the king, no council meetings scheduled for days and the palace was almost deserted in the summer heat. Everybody was out hunting, gathering food or just having fun. He wasn't amused, not in the slightest. He was bored and wondered if he could be excused if he went to the library and found a book. He could sit there reading, claiming that it was some sort of important document.

He cringed, there was one book he had been reading just a few nights ago and he had found it by a coincidence in a rather messy part of the library. There were a lot of scrolls and books left by his father and even more which had been brought there from different other realms and not all of them were placed into the shelves. He had found it in a crate, a small red book which was seemingly rather uninteresting. He didn't know why he had picked it up but he had and he had opened it and what he saw had him stand there staring for a while. He had brought the book back to his private chambers, hidden underneath his cloak, and he had hid it well so the servants wouldn't find it when they changed his bedding. He had been reading it that night and before long he had to put a hand to himself, not only one time but several.

The very idea of what that book contained had bothered him for days now, he hadn't dared to read more but what he did read was glued to his mind still. He had no idea that any of the eldar were able to write something that…arousing. He squirmed in the seat, now that his thoughts had been turned in that direction it was hard to think of anything else. Oh by Eru, he was tormenting himself, he shouldn't think about such pleasurable activities right now, after all, he was in the throne room and the only people present were two guards who were placed right at the base of the dais.

He stared down at them, took a sip of his wine and something awakened in his gaze. Yes, he was the king, he ought to be able to do whatever he wanted right? He had been chaste for too goddamn long, it had been more than a year since the last time he had bedded someone and he was rather hot-blooded in spite of his often cool and indifferent behavior. The first centuries after his wife died he had managed to remain completely celibate but it became too much in the end and he didn't really care about the laws and rules the valar supposedly wanted the eldar to follow. It was all just pious superstition and was probably just made to prevent the noldor from having too much fun.

He stared at the two guards, they were both young and rather new to the guard company, both sylvan and both very pretty and absolutely attractive. He smirked, the slow smirk of a cat who has spotted a lame rat trapped in a corner. Now this could be fun, in fact the little plan he was making in his head would ensure him entertainment for days to come. He just had to choose the right moment, yes, this was a good idea. It would provide him with a welcome distraction and be a nice challenge. It would solve his boredom problem and his other problem too. Just the thought of the book and what it contained had made him painfully aroused.

He emptied the goblet by his side and leaned back into the throne, he knew the routine the servants followed and soon somebody would come to make sure that the candles hadn't burned completely down. He didn't care if that somebody was an elleth or an ellyn, if the elf in question was pretty enough he would give it a try anyhow. He knew what his good looks did to others and he did also know that many dreamed of being bedded by him, if only once. The two guards were not allowed to move unless they were ordered to and he chuckled to himself, being watched wasn't something he ordinarily enjoyed but he was rather eager to see how the two of them would react. It could be very interesting indeed.

He didn't have to wait for too long, an elleth in a servant's uniform came scurrying and she carried a small basket with candles. He grinned to himself, he had noticed that one before, she was rather tall and very pretty with thick honey colored hair and a very nice bosom too. In fact she was one of the more attractive ellith who worked there and he knew for a fact that she was rather popular among the ellyn, she wasn't as prudent as she liked to pretend that she were. He also knew that she found him attractive, he had ears everywhere and listened to the gossip of the servants more often than anyone knew, he gathered a lot of interesting information that way.

She replaced a few candles and didn't even look up towards the throne, kept her eyes down all the time. It was time to strike and he felt excited, almost as if he was to lead an attack. This ought to be rather good, he would know instantly if she rejected him, after all, he didn't want to force himself onto someone but he doubted that she would. The rumors all claimed that he was regarded an excellent lover most of the single ellith desired and he was a bit proud of that reputation. He got up, without making a sound and walked down the stairs slowly, with the usual cat-like elegance he was so famous for. She got aware of the movement and froze, bowed swiftly and kept her head lowered.

He did glide around her, watching her intently. " I have noticed you elleth, what is your name?"

She gasped, didn't dare to look straight at him. " C…Candriel my lord"

He smiled, let out a hand and let it slide slowly through her long silky locks, he did notice that her eyes got darker and her breath hitched. Great, she would be easy to persuade. He walked over to her other side, so close to her he knew she could feel his hot breath against her cheek and ears. " Such a sweet name, bold daughter right? Are you indeed bold?"

She swallowed, he could see that she was nervous, yet unable to understand why he was addressing her. " I…I think so my lord"

He lifted her chin, turned her face towards him, he stood so near her his chest pressed against her back and he could feel her trembling. Her eyes flickered and he heard her heartbeat, fast and strong. He could smell her, her scent was very feminine and slightly floral and rather nice too. He took a deep whiff of it. " You are tall Candriel, I like that. I bet there is some Sinda in you?"

She nodded and tried to smile. " Yes. Ah, my grandfather was a sinda and..,"

He interrupted her by leaning forward and letting his tongue slide along the edge of her ear towards the delicate point where he gently let his teeth nip at it. She gasped and almost dropped the basket and he could see how her nipples suddenly pressed against the fabric of her dress. Damn her breasts were nice, he had to give them some attention. He let go of her ear and whispered to her, rather huskily. " Would you like some more?"

Candriel just stared with huge eyes, still not quite sure about his intentions or how to interpret his words but he pressed himself against her and she couldn't avoid feeling his hard member against the small of her back. Candriel squeaked, she just stared at his face and those huge doe eyes were filled with disbelief but not rejection, not at all.

He grinned at her, a rather wolfish grin and took the basket from her hand, placed it on the floor with a swift movement, then he turned her around and grasped her face between his hands and kissed her with passion. At first her lips were stiff, then slowly they got softer and started moving with his and she heaved for air and put her arms around his neck. This was going the right way, excellent. He let go of her and she was breathing hard and her eyes were already a bit glazed, she was easy to ignite, the rumors were true. He leaned forth and licked and nibbled at her throat and she let out a strange almost mewling sound and he knew he had her, she wouldn't reject his advances at all.

He whispered to her. " If you don't want this, then now is the time to let me know for if not I will ravish you right here and now"

Candriel gasped and he could smell it, she was aroused and ready and already shivering. The thought of being bedded by the king had to be the death of every thought of pretending to be a prudish and well behaved lady. He knew a lot about this one already and he was going to discover even more. " Oh my lord, I…I want it"

Thranduil grinned again, a dangerous spark flickered within his gaze and he grasped her and lifted her. " Thought so!"

There was a bench placed on the platform in front of the stairs leading up to the throne, it was used when somebody came to speak with the king and had to wait and it was long and low and rather comfortable. Now he placed her on it and she gasped as he simply lifted the wide dress and pulled it off her in one quick tug. She was glorious, just as he had anticipated and she wore nothing underneath it in the summer heat. Her body was not as toned as that of a warrior and she had a tiny waist and a gorgeous ass and long strong legs. He couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around his waist.

Candriel was shivering, biting her lip, eyes glazed and there was yet a small hint of uncertainty within her eyes. " M..My lord, what if someone…enters the hall?!"

He grinned and knelt down next to the bench. " Worry not, I have used my magic to shield the throne area, nobody can see or hear anything that is happening here."

She relaxed visibly. " Oh, but...the guards?"

Thranduil pushed her back against the soft bench. " Never mind them, they cannot speak of anything they see or hear here, and won't move unless I order them too."

He already knew that the two guards were a bit in shock of what was going on, he could sense it. They were confused too, not sure of what to do. Oh how he enjoyed knowing that they would see everything. "And now my sweet one I intend to find out just how sweet you are"

He pushed her legs apart and started kissing his way up the inside of her legs, slowly and deliberately and she squealed and stared down at him with eyes that were dark and just so darn gorgeous. She was submitting to him perfectly and he promised himself that he would seek her out later too. Before long she was writhing and gasping and he hadn't even touched her sex yet, she was indeed ready for he could smell it and see it too. She was sopping wet and trembling with desire. He continued to tease her, reached up to knead those marvelous breasts of hers and she was close, he could tell by the way she was breathing.

And he heard that the two guards were having problems too. The bench was right in front of them and he had on purpose placed her so that the two guards could see absolutely everything that was going on. Both were having problems breathing and he could hear a very faint sound of armor creaking too, it had to be hard to stay perfectly immobile. He grinned wickedly and let his tongue slide in between her folds, heard her inhale sharply and she bucked her hips up towards him, oh she was wonderful. He loved the taste of her, and she was so sensitive and ready she came the moment he reached her clit. She screamed his name, shuddered and writhed and he knew this one wasn't a faker. Her muscles were contracting nicely and he was yearning to bury his cock deep inside of her wet heat.

He got up from his crouching position and stared down at her, her skin was flustered and she was covered with a thin layer of sweat and he let his robe fall off, then he removed his richly embroidered tunic and undershirt and kicked off the high boots. She was panting and her eyes were distant and dreamy. " That was the appetizer my dear, here comes the main course."

He removed his belt and pulled his pants down and stood there naked, he heard that one of the guards let out a faint gasp, the poor ellon could probably not control himself any more. He caught Candriel's gaze with his own eyes and she stared at him, watched how he let his own hand caress his hard length and she gasped and looked rather shocked by his sheer size. He took a few steps forward, stood right next to her. " I tasted you, I think it would be just fair if you returned the favor?"

The two guards had everything happening just a few feet away and he could hear a rattling sound coming from their armors. The masks covered their faces but he could see their eyes, both were wide eyed and their gaze glazed with arousal. It had to be rather uncomfortable, the linen and leather pants the guards wore underneath all the armor were rather tight. He chuckled slightly to himself and Candriel looked a bit uncertain but sat up and placed her hands on his hip. He had heard that she was rather good at giving head and he wasn't disappointed at all. She was a champion at it, she had an amazing control of her gag reflex and could take him far down her throat without choking and it was amazing. He let a hand caress her silky hair while she let her head bob back and forth and he used the other one to show her the rhythm he wanted without being too forceful.

After all he was very considerate and gentle towards his lovers and he would never hurt anyone on purpose. He could only close his eyes and groan and let her do the job, she had to have quite a lot of experience but that was just great. He remembered his wife, she had been innocent when they got married and although he had enjoyed teaching her what she needed to know she had been a bit too shy for his liking at times. Candriel was not shy, not at all and he could sense that she had started liking the fact that they were being watched. She would throw some quick hidden glances at the two guards who were suffering by now, it was rather easy to see that.

He was getting very close and stopped her, he wanted to come in her cunt, not in her mouth and she obeyed eagerly when he got her up on her hands and knees on the bench. He made sure that he placed her at an angle that made everything visible to the guards before he put one knee up on the bench while standing on the ground with the other, that way she was the right height and he didn't hesitate at all. He slid into her with one quick thrust and Candriel yelled, a hoarse throaty sound filled with sheer lust and he gasped from the immense pleasure and grasped her hips so hard it would leave marks but he didn't care now. He was in a haze of pleasure and desire and his thrusts were fast and hard but controlled. He didn't want to injure her and not all ellith were deep enough to take all of him. Candriel was, no doubt about that and it felt so darn good to just let go and allow his body to be in control just for once.

It didn't take long before he came, it felt like an explosion and she came too, screaming loudly and shaking almost violently. He held onto her while he spilled and he roared and groaned and let go of everything even resembling control. It was such a sweet madness and just what he had needed. He collapsed over her, feeling her heaving for air and giggling and he smiled and kissed her throat. " That was wonderful my sweet, ready for more?"

Candriel blinked and stared at him with disbelief. " Are you able to….Oh!"

He sent her a self-confident grin, he had stored up so much desire and lust it just took him a minute or two to get another rock hard erection and he flipped her over and she moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he entered her once more. The bench was creaking and the legs were being pushed back and forth over the stone tiles with a screeching sound but he didn't mind, Candriel was whimpering, mewling, clawing at his back and ass and he didn't mind. The pain only added to his pleasure and he bit her shoulder, not hard but just enough to add an edge to it all. He pulled his legs up and now she was laying there with her bottom pressed against his lap and her legs were still wrapped around him while he sat almost upright. It had always been a position he enjoyed and he leaned forth and squeezed her nipples with two fingers and were rewarded with a loud yell, she had closed her eyes and her face was contorted in ecstasy, a gentle flick of a finger at the top of her slit and she came again, screaming like mad.

Oh he loved the squealers, they were the best. At least he could be darn sure she enjoyed it fully and he allowed himself to be just as loud. It was all a part of the plan. Could he make the two guards come just from watching this? It had become a challenge and one he intended to finish with a success as a result.

The bench was threatening to fall apart, Candriel was moaning and groaning and he made her come again and again and he was amazed by her sheer endurance. She was truly a gem and he thought that he would make sure that she was available whenever he needed more of this. They changed their positions again and he had a crooked grin on his face, the first guard had stood there shivering and when the king had Candriel straddling him, riding him with lusty determination the poor ellon had made a weird choked sound and for a second he had leaned forward, shuddering all over. There as a spreading dark wet spot on the front of his pants and it was evidence enough, the poor elf was barely able to stand afterwards and Thranduil smirked. One down, one more to go.

Candriel had sort of guessed what he wanted and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she sat there with the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and her hips moving in teasing circles. She sat with her back to the guards and since he had spread his legs a bit the two unfortunate guards saw everything in detail. Candriel did nothing to hide the fact that this felt good, she was moaning his name, leaning forward and riding him like an expert. " Oh this is soo good, oh my lord yes, buck up again, aaahhh, oh yes"

He grinned and did what she wanted, there was a spark of understanding between them, a sort of connection and she blinked an eye and sent the guards a naughty grin. " Fuck me harder my lord, oh I love to feel your cock, deep deep inside"

The last guard let out a loud whimper, his eyes rolled up and his hips moved back and forth a few times and he was coming without any doubt. He almost let go of his spear and Thranduil could hear how the leather of his gloves were creaking. He had to be squeezing his fists together so hard the leather almost ruptured. They both heard a loud moan and grinned at each other, Thranduil chuckled and grasped her again, bucked fast up and she squealed and met his movements with glee. Before long they both came once more and now both were exhausted and sated.

He just laid there next to her for a few minutes, enjoyed the intimacy and the warmth of her skin. He kissed the back of her sweaty neck and she purred and pressed that pert little ass against his groin and he chuckled and gave it a teasing little slap. " Enough for today my sweet, but be sure that I will require your…skills, again soon"

She bit her lower lip, sweet Eru, she was too sexy for her own good. " I am looking forward to it my lord"

He nodded. " Oh I bet you are. Be sure that I will reward your efforts, I do take care of those I treasure. "

She giggled and got up, not shy at all and the two guards were visibly shaken, sweaty and rather disheveled. She did blow him a kiss as she pulled on the dress and hurried off to bathe and get the scent of him off of her.

The king hid his smirk and got up too, put on his robe and his boots and grasped the rest of his clothes. He was heading for his private baths and grinned to himself. At least he wasn't bored anymore and he felt a whole lot better. He would send Candriel a really nice gift, perhaps some jewels or a nice dress and he would make sure that everybody knew that she from this day forth was his mistress. Nobody else were to touch her. He turned towards the two guards, they looked deeply ashamed and he wasn't going to let this be the end of it. No, he had plans for them too but that would have to wait a couple of days. Candriel had really managed to satisfy him and he would need a few nights with that book of his before he had a go at the two delectable young warriors. He bet they would be more than ready after this.

Both stared at the floor and he put on his normal regal expression. " Open the hatch to the air channel above the throne room, it needs to be aired out. And then you can consider yourself dismissed, for now that is…"

The two let out a sigh of relief and hurried to do what he asked of them, although with a weird gate. Both had sticky wet pants and he knew the feeling, he watched as they got the hatch open, the room reeked of sex and he didn't want anyone to come by and feel that scent. He went to the baths and started working on his new plan, oh yes, it was going to be just as entertaining and probably just as satisfying. He was suddenly looking forward to the days to come, yes, the next week would be interesting for sure.


	2. Repetition

Chapter two: Repetition

The days were a bit more interesting now, in fact way more interesting. The two guards had of course not been able to keep their mouths shut and the effect was obvious. Suddenly all the guards assigned to palace duty looked rather terrified, and at the same time excited. They all probably hoped and feared to be subjected to the same sort of treatment as these two young ones and the king enjoyed that fact a lot. Oh he was playing with them, deliberately creating situations which could be misinterpreted. If he had owned the guards attention before it was nothing compared with the current situation. They didn't take their eyes off him and he enjoyed playing with them all the time. He would pretend as though he didn't even notice that they were there and then he would make sure to move in a very deliberately sensual or even seductive manner, eat in a way that could be arousing if someone was in that frame of mind or just sigh or moan when he moved around in his seat.

The young elleth he had chosen was perfect, she wasn't bragging about her adventure or anything but before long everybody knew that she was off limits for now. The king didn't like to share unless it was planned and he had plans, by Eru he had plans. The book was very informative, in fact it was a wee bit shocking in some ways. He was a very experienced ellon but some of the things that book described were a bit too much, even for him. There were illustrations and he had found a few which he didn't even understand until he realized that the artist had left out some body-parts that just didn't fit into the image, which meant that there were more than two people involved. That revelation had made him sigh with relief, then he could understand what he saw, or else it would have been completely impossible. No living being could bend thus.

Candriel was a gem in more ways than one, he had informed her of his plans, a little apprehensive and nervous that she would find it repulsive but she had been very eager to try and more than willing. She had a streak of mischief that one, an attitude he liked a lot. She wasn't one of those stiff and pious court-ladies who would faint if they saw a cock or pretend to be just so very chaste and righteous but who in secret were like bitches in heat. Candriel was honest, she knew what she liked and wasn't ashamed to admit it and it was refreshing in so many ways. She was prepared for the fun to be had and he had made sure that the two young guards were to be on duty at the same time, rather late in the evening. He was looking forward to this, it had occupied his mind for the last few days and even though it had been a bit distracting too, to say the least, it had added some much needed spice to his existence.

He had given his orders, and everything was prepared. He liked to prepare things well before he acted, and he had made some changes to the throne room.

There was a bolt screwed into the huge tree which formed the center of the dais with the throne. Right now it supported a chain from which a very nice floral decoration was suspended but he had other plans for it, oh yes he did. The bench was replaced with a sort of chaise lounge which he had ordered his craftsmen to make. It was a bit weird in shape, almost violin shaped, and they had probably thought that the king had gotten more than one screw loose within his pretty head but they had obeyed and the piece of furniture was both grand and beautiful, although rather confusing for someone fond of furniture design.

It did in fact look a bit as though someone had taken a huge recliner and removed one of the armrests and replaced it with a rather long bench with no backrest, it was rather wide but got very narrow after just two feet and then it got wider again and got a backrest and ended in yet another part that looked like half a couch. What people couldn't see was that there were hooks and loops hidden everywhere and the book had given very good instructions. The furniture could be used as an ordinary bench or chaise lounge but he had other plans for it. There was a hidden compartment within the back of it and it already contained everything he needed, rope, oil and some other objects.

He had made sure that nobody would have any business entering the throne room, he had gotten his butler Galion to leave quite a generous amount of wine and other fluids too and there were even some food in case they needed to replenish their strength. Galion hadn't been told anything about the king's plan but he already knew what he needed to know. He had just rolled his eyes and followed the king's orders, the ellon knew his master rather well and he was just happy he wasn't the chosen victim. He strongly doubted that these two young guards would be able to do anything useful for a few days to come.

Thranduil had been restless the entire day, the anticipation made his skin tingle and he was constantly fidgeting with his sleeves and robes and even his councilmembers were a bit on edge since they didn't know why the king acted thus. They were afraid that they had done something which had made him upset and tried in every thinkable way to be as obedient and supportive as possible. They were a huge gang of ass-kissers and he had little respect for them but he did find some amusement in toying with their fear of falling out of favor. Maybe he one day would summon the most power hungry among them and make them entertain him? He was rather sure that they all would be willing to go rather far to remain where they were, it could be fun watching them suck each other off or something like that.

The evening came, outside it was blistering hot and everybody was down by the river trying to cool off and he had made sure that there would be a lot of cool drinks served to make sure that everybody stayed there. Now he sat on the throne and looked as if he was genuinely bored and ready to doze off. The two guards stood just beneath the throne, facing the room as always and he knew that it had to be rather hot standing there in full armor. Oh but that armor would come off rather soon, he would make sure of that. He had learned that the two guards were sons of ellyn who had fought with him during the last alliance and both were regarded as very highly skilled warriors. The one who had been overcome by what he saw first were named Anudir and he was the youngest of them. The other one was named Camen and he was darker in color and a bit taller too. This was going to be so much fun!

He had prepared Candriel and she knew just what to do, suddenly she came running into the throne room and she was wearing what could only be described as an extremely thin and flimsy nightgown. It didn't hide anything, in fact it did only make her look even more mouthwatering than usual. She rushed up the stairs and stopped, looking rather disheveled. By Eru, she was a good actress. " My lord, I cannot find it, my bracelet. I fear that someone has stolen it!"

He got up from his seat, glided down the stairs and noticed that the two already had tensed up, wonderful!

Thranduil make a soft tsk-sound and shook his head slowly. " Too bad my dear, I am sure you just have misplaced it. "

She pouted, ignored the two guards completely. " But I was so fond of it."

He grinned wickedly. " Well, it just happens to be a fact that I have an even more beautiful bracelet for you, but it is hidden here somewhere. If you can find it, it will be yours to have."

She grinned and she knew what to do and say, the guards on the other hand had no idea of the little game they were witnessing. " Oh, that is unfair. The throne room is huge, give me a small clue? Please?"

Her voice was sweet and he nodded slowly. " Alright, it is hidden on someone's person."

The two guards tensed up again, he could almost feel how they probably sent shocked glances at each other. Candriel sent him a hidden smirk and then she clapped her hands together. " Oh that is exciting! Is it hidden…on you your majesty?"

He grinned. " You will have to find out dear."

He heard Anudir sigh, the poor ellon probably thought something like" Oh crap, not again!"

Candriel walked over towards him and slowly she started to let her hands wander all over him, underneath his robes and even through his hair. She was taking her time and he enjoyed the tingle of excitement and awakening arousal. She removed his heavy outer robes and she was letting her very skilled hands touch him in very intimate ways. He was already hard and he knew that the guards could see it. The bulge in his pants was very obvious to say the least, and he moaned when she got near his more sensitive areas. " Oh, I don't think it is here your majesty."

He winked at her. " Then check the guards, maybe it is hidden on one of them."

There was a sudden squeak coming from the youngest one, Thranduil could see his eyes through the mask he was wearing, they were huge!

Candriel went for it, suddenly she was sliding around the poor guard and her hands were literally everywhere! She had been ordered to touch him in a rather deliberate way and Thranduil could hear the ellon breathing hard already. She let her fingertips slide over his sensitive ears, caress the skin off his neck and her hand did also slide down between his legs, gently fondling his balls and shaft. Anudir gasped and all could see that he was sweating rather hard. Camen was also breathing hard, he was after all next in line and before long Candriel was working her magic on him too. Before long both guards were trembling and Thranduil heard how the chain mail of their armor was rattling. He smirked, his eyes were shining in a rather dangerous way now and he walked over to Anudir who desperately tried to keep his gaze fixed forwards as he ought to. " You know Anudir, yes, I do know your name, you did make quite a mess the other day. I heard the cleaning crew say that they had to wash your pants twice to get the stains out of them. That is a disgrace wouldn't you agree? A guard, forgetting his duty in such a manner."

Anudir gasped and it was rather apparent that he didn't know what to do or say. " So I think a small punishment is way overdue wouldn't you say?"

Anudir trembled. " I am sorry my lord, please…."

Thranduil leaned forth, put his arm around the guards shoulder in an almost fatherly gesture. "Oh I bet you enjoyed watching us, it did really do the trick didn't it? If you had been naked I bet you would have been spurting come all over the floor here."

Camen made a small sound, he was staring to get nervous too, marvelous. They were more than ready. He leaned even closer to the trembling young ellon, had his mouth very near his ear. " The question is Anudir, did you wish you were me, or did you wish you were her?"

He finished by nipping Anudir's ear gently and the ellon yelped and gasped for air. " My lord!"

Thranduil just chuckled. " Oh I guess we will find out soon enough, if you like to be the one doing the fucking or to be the one who gets thoroughly pounded."

Candriel had sat down on the weird chaise lounge, she had leaned back and was relaxing and she had put one hand down between her legs and was playing with herself, openly. Anudir had huge problems pulling his eyes away from her. Thranduil was chuckling, he was so young and probably rather inexperienced too, this would be very interesting. He walked over to Camen who was standing still but he did smell of both fear and arousal in equal amounts and Thranduil smiled, a slow predatory grin. " Oh I have plans for you too pretty one, worry not. You managed to last quite a while, I am impressed. So I am saving the best for last, wouldn't you say that it is wise?"

Camen tried to keep his voice calm. " M…my lord?"

It was not a success, it was trembling and Thranduil let his hand glide along the ellon's strong thigh and was rewarded with a hiss and a tremble. " I have one task for you my friend, you go over to Anudir there and strip him, take his armor and clothes off, slowly."

Anudir gasped and tensed up, looked as if he was ready to flee. Thranduil grasped him by the shoulder. " And if you move I can promise you that you will regret it"

Camen hesitated at first, he didn't want to cause his friend any discomfort or problems but he had to obey. He quickly took the helmet and mask off Anudir and Thranduil smirked. The guard was flushed and even prettier than before, confused, fearful and yet aroused. Candriel was starting to remove some items from the hidden compartment, rope, some shackles and a whip. The young guard was staring and his eyes got enormous, he started to shiver and Thranduil purred. " Worry not, I won't hurt you, much!"

Camen removed the armor plates and then the chain mail tunic and the leather jerkin, Anudir was sweating and his lips were moving, as if he was silently praying. Thranduil undid the long braid and let his hands run through the long dark blonde locks, as most sylvan Anudir wasn't all that tall but he was very elegant and lithe with nice well defined muscles.

Camen had removed all of the clothes on Anudir's upper torso and Thranduil grinned, letting his hand slide across the toned chest. " Not bad, not bad at all. I am glad to see that my warriors are taking good care of themselves."

Anudir hissed and the king let two fingers squeeze around a taut nipple, he was rewarded with a hoarse gasp. " Go on, take off his pants and boots."

Camen swallowed hard and sent his friend an apologetic glance before he pulled the boots off him and then undid the belt and let Anudir's pants drop to the floor. Candriel whistled and the king cocked his head. " Impressive, and my oh my how you are in need of a gentle touch."

He smiled to Camen. " And now for the second task I will ask of you, open your pants and take your own gwib out."

Camen gasped and his eyes flickered. " UH!"

The king almost sneered. " Do it!"

Camen winced and fumbled with his lacings, got his very hard member out and the king smirked. " That wasn't difficult now was it? You are far from bad to look at you know."

Anudir stood there, buck naked and shivering and Thranduil could see that he already was leaking quite a lot of pre come. The king turned to Camen and removed the helmet and face mask, the young ellon was pale and yet his cheeks were beet red and he was breathing as if he had been running for hours. " There, there, your turn will come, soon. I have plans for the both of you"

Anudir closed his eyes, it was rather apparent that he was rather overwhelmed by the situation, and frightened to do anything that could awaken the king's anger. Thranduil let his hand glide down Anudir's firm back and caressed the taut globes of his ass. " Now, I am going to fuck you Anudir, but not quite yet. That wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it? Not much fun at all, I want to make this last. And I want both of you to last so here's what we are going to do."

He grasped Camen by his braid and pulled him with him towards the carefully carved tree. There he removed the decoration and saw how the young guard got even paler when he saw the chain. Candriel walked over, she had removed her gown entirely and was naked and she grinned as she placed a pair of shackles onto Camen's wrists. Thranduil attached them to the chain and Camen whimpered, he looked scared. His arms got pulled up and Thranduil was very strong, strong enough to tighten the chain so much that the guard soon hang from his wrists with his toes barely touching the floor. He could see that Camen was close to tears, frightened and confused and unable to protest. It was a kick, he couldn't deny it. He was the master of fate now and his grin was a bit wicked in deed. He turned to Anudir, scowled. "Now, you enjoyed watching her giving me head didn't you? You liked to see how she took my shaft all the way down her throat. Don't deny it, you cannot lie to me. "

Anudir nodded, his eyes filled with both shame and arousal. " Yes my lord."

Thranduil bent forward and kissed the young guard, a rather hard and passionate kiss and Anudir trembled under the onslaught of the king's desire. " Good, your task is as follows. Suck of Camen, and don't you dare spill even a drop onto the floors"

Anudir squeaked and he looked shocked. " My liege, I have never…"

Thranduil sent him a devilish grin. " There has to be a first time for everything, so go ahead. And only your mouth, remember that."

Camen was squirming, he was hanging there incapable of doing much except accepting this and he probably felt rather exposed. He was after all fully dressed still with only his cock out of his pants and it had to be very awkward indeed. Anudir swallowed hard and bent down, he sent some rather distressed glances at them but he got down on his knees and put his hands on Camen's hips. Then he leaned forth rather hesitantly and closed his eyes before he opened his mouth and planted a very tentative and quick kiss on the head of his friends cock. Camen gasped and Thranduil shook his head. " What are you doing? I told you to suck him, nothing of that nonsense you are doing."

Candriel had placed herself on the chaise lounge and she was once more playing with herself, Camen gasped and couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Anudir almost sobbed but he gathered his courage and placed his lips around Camen's gwib and started to suck. Camen let out a strange half choked sound and his eyes rolled in their sockets. The king chuckled. "That's more like it yes, move your head, like you saw her doing."

Camen was gasping and moaning and his body trembled, Anudir was really trying, he was fighting off his need to gag and hung on for dear life. He was trembling with both desire and anxiety and after a few minutes he sort of got an idea of how to do it without causing himself too much discomfort. Camen was watching Candriel pleasuring herself and he was shaking all over before long. His hips were jerking back and forth and the king knew that the guard was close, very close.

Thranduil was removing his own clothes now, watching how Anudir was trying to do his very best and suddenly Camen tensed up all over, he groaned and his legs trembled in spasms. "Ah..ah..Anu-dir!"

He roared his friends name and Anudir whimpered and swallowed, although it was rather apparent that he didn't like this, even a bit. Thranduil went over and caressed Anudir's soft hair. " That wasn't too bad now was it? You did well, now, let your friend recover a bit while we have some more fun."

Anudir looked scared again and the king gently caressed the young guards weeping cock. Anudir squeaked and tried to back away but Thranduil grasped him and pulled him with him towards the chaise lounge. Camen hung where he was still, panting and slowly coming back down from his almost brutal orgasm.

Anudir stared at the naked king with a mix of reverence and fear, he was overwhelmed by his liege's impressive and very demanding presence and like most others he was also rather mesmerized by Thranduils beauty. It was like watching a natural disaster happening, you know you should run for your life but you cannot help but stand there watching. Thranduil pushed Anudir forth, the young guard was trying hard not to stare at the king's very obvious erection and the king grinned. He knew what the guard was thinking now, he was scared but also wanton and this mixture of emotions was very volatile and more than what someone this young could hope to handle.

Thranduil was ancient and he knew how to manipulate others to such a degree that they didn't even realize that they were being tricked into doing things.

He sent Candriel a swift nod that Anudir couldn't see and she got up, sat down next to the guard who was staring at her with eyes like tea cups. She started to caress him rather gently while the king sat down behind the young ellon who tensed up, obviously uncertain about this. Camen had recovered but couldn't move at all, he could just hang there, watching everything. Thranduil leaned forward, and Candriel met him, they kissed over Anudir's shoulder and the guard found himself squeezed in between the two, it was almost more than he could bare.

Candriel pulled Anudir closer, she had him almost laying on top of her before she grasped him with her legs and arms and held him firmly in place. Thranduil grasped some soft ropes and suddenly Anudir found himself laying across the raised back rest. He now knew why it had such a peculiar shape. Laying over it you had to bend your back in a particular way and since the bench part of the chaise lounge got very narrow right behind it someone could stand right behind without having any problems with the furniture being in the way. He started to shiver and Thranduil sat down behind him, Anudir was suddenly extremely exposed and he remembered what the king had said earlier.

Candriel had gotten up and now she was leaning towards him from the other side of the back rest, she kissed him rather eagerly and Anudir couldn't help it, he answered the kiss almost desperately. He didn't want to think about what the king probably would do to him soon, that huge cock would never fit inside of him, it was impossible. Thranduil was purring, stroking his large strong hands slowly over the trembling body in front of him. " Relax young one, I am in no hurry, yet. "

Candriel was an excellent kisser and Anudir was incapable of resisting her, his body was caught in a maelstrom of emotions. Fear and lust was fighting for dominance and the king started to caress him with obvious skill. The warm hands were so strong and demanding and yet very gentle. They teased and taunted him, stroked and pinched and soon the young guard felt as though every square inch of his skin was on fire. He was painfully hard once more and whimpering, feeling light headed. Candriel was just in front of him, the very picture of temptation but his hands were tied to the chaise lounge, he couldn't touch her even though he was aching to. Camen hung from the rock tree and he was panting, seeing his friend getting seduced thus was both arousing and in a way terrifying He imaged what he would feel if he was in Anudir's place and he was almost desperate for some sort of touch.

Thranduil had grasped the whip without Anudir even noticing it, he was lifting it and let the thin leather slide across the lithe but muscular back in front of him. Anudir winced and yelped, the leather was rather cold to the touch and it sent shivers through him. It was a small whip, with three rather short strips of braided leather and it wasn't really made to flog anyone, just to tease and add some edge to certain types of bed play. You could of course hurt somebody with it but then you had to do it deliberately.

Anudir was breathing very fast now, he had closed his eyes and his hands were grasping onto the fabric of the backrest with all of his strength. The king leaned forth, pulled the long silky hair out of the way and kissed the back of Anudir's neck, then he licked and sucked at the sensitive skin and was rewarded with a gasp, Anudir bucket against him out of sheer need and Thranduil let out a low laughter, it sounded dangerous. " Oh you need it don't you, so bad."

Thranduil caught the gaze of Camen who hung there, wild eyed and gasping, it looked a bit obscene and he was writhing so wonderfully. He sent the guard a stern look. " You are to watch once more, but do not dare to come unless I ask you to."

Camen just gulped, he was suffering! This was too much, he was way more experienced than Anudir but he hadn't really experienced anything like this before. The king let the whip slide along Anudir's slender body once more, like a caress with a promise of a bite and Anudir trembled slightly. The whip was swung once, not very hard but it did leave a bit of a sting and Anudir yelped and tensed up. The leather had hit him across his back and the skin turned slightly red. " Sensitive isn't it? The sting really gives an extra dimension to it."

Thranduil's voice was husky and seductive and Anudir was whimpering, there was still some resistance in him, he didn't really want to submit completely to his king's will and yet he yearned to. The whip smacked against his skin once more, beneath the first marks and Anudir gasped and wriggled, the skin felt warm where the leather had kissed it and now it also had turned extremely sensitive, just as the king had said it would.

Suddenly a warm tongue slid along the red welts, the sensation made the young guard cry out and Camen was clenching his teeth together so hard they were creaking, fighting his own arousal with all of his might. Candriel had gotten over to a small table at the side of the throne and returned with a small bottle of a rather thick liquid. It was a sort of liquor made from a special kind of berries which grew only in the swamps of the highlands and it was very costly and also extremely strong. She uncorked it and handed a small cup filled with the clear golden liquid to the king who gracefully took a few sips and grinned. " This is like liquid sunshine Anudir, have you ever tasted this?"

Anudir was a bit confused. " No…no my lord, I haven't."

The king held the cup in front of Anudir's lips and kissed his shoulder. " Have a taste"

Anudir hesitantly accepted a small sip of the liquid, it was so sweet and delicious and sent a pleasant warmth through him, the after taste was wonderful and he suddenly longed for more. The king removed the cup and took a new sip from it, then he spilled some of the liquid down Anudir's back. " Oops, how clumsy of me"

The liquor did sting the welts from the whip but suddenly there was a tongue lapping it up, slowly and deliberately. Anudir was squirming and gasping, the sensation was insane. The king was moving ever lower and was he adding more liquid as he went? He had to but Anudir didn't mind it at all, it was tickling him to the point of him going half insane and at the same time it was so wonderful. Then the king stopped and a hand replaced the teasing tongue, and it went south, all the way south.

Anudir felt a finger sliding around his entrance and tensed up, suddenly fearful once more. Candriel was standing in front of him, and she added a much needed distraction. Thranduil had gotten a vial of oil and slicked his hand, started to caress the young guard's private area very gently but with determination. Anudir keened, he hadn't known that he was that sensitive back there and the sensation was overwhelming and yet terrifying. He had never let anyone touch him in that way before and it was of course an honor to have the king claiming him thus but he was scared. " Now young one, this is very important so listen carefully. You have to relax. It will hurt a bit but it will be so much worse if you clench."

Anudir felt the oil slicked finger sliding inside of him, he wanted to press his legs together but he couldn't, he was unable to move and the narrow part of the bench kept his legs apart. He yelped, tried to buck and tears burst forth from his eyes. He wanted it so badly and at the same time he didn't. Camen was staring at the spectacle with wide eyes, his shoulders ached but his groin ached even more and he knew that he would have to watch the king take his friend. And afterwards? He had no idea of what the king would do to him afterwards but he was starting to feel both anticipation and a healthy amount of doubt.

The king started to stretch and prepare the young guard and Anudir finally surrendered, he knew that there was no way out of this so he could just let it happen and hope that it wouldn't be too bad. One finger was quickly becoming two and then three and then the king did something, something that suddenly sent sparks all the way through Anudir's body. He had touched something inside of Anudir that caused the guard to squeal and close his eyes, it was so good he couldn't believe it and suddenly he realized that he was moving against the fingers, desperate for more of that exquisite sensation.

Thranduil chuckled, his voice rather dark with arousal and desire. " You liked that didn't you? But there is more to come, worry not"

Candriel leaned forth and kissed Anudir with zeal and the king added a good amount of oil to himself before he got into position and grasped onto the young ellon's hips. Anudir gasped, tried to turn his head around but Candriel held his chin, forced him to look at her. The king leaned forth and bit Anudir at the back of his neck. The guard squealed and bucked away from the pain and since the king had placed himself just right Anudir literally impaled himself on the king's cock. He went rigid with shock, his eyes were bulging and his mouth was wide open in a soundless scream. It burned, and it felt as though he would split in half and yet there was pleasure there, so much of it the explosion of feelings almost drove him mad. The king held still, allowed Anudir to get used to the sensation. He was incredibly tight and so hot and velvety soft and Thranduil moaned and kissed Anudir where he had bitten him. " You are wonderful my dear, so gloriously tight. I want to hear you scream my name"

Camen was trembling, he had to close his eyes and think of anything except what he saw, it was so hard to fight his intense feeling of arousal. It was madness! The king started to move, slowly and deliberately and Anudir let out some strange almost mewling sounds, his eyes were wide open, his face contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure and soon he began to gasp wantonly, bucking against the king's thrusts. Candriel stood there and she grinned and bent down, caressed the young ellon's gwib in rhythm with the king's thrusts.

Anudir was barely able to breathe, his body was on fire and it was a fire of sheer desire and pleasure, he had never imagined that it could feel that good, the fullness and pressure against his prostate sent his mind reeling and his body into a previously unknown state of ecstasy. He was moaning, grunting, clawing at the fabric of the back rest, rutting like an animal in heat and the king had set a pace that kept him just at the edge, so close to release but not quite able to reach it. " So, what do you want now pretty one? What do you want me to do?"

The voice was husky and close to his ear and Anudir panted, his blood was boiling, he had the scent of Candriel right up his nose and he also smelled the musk of his liege and it all sent every sense he had into a frenzy. " Ahhh, oh, please…"

The king licked the tip of Anudir's sensitive ear and the guard shuddered. " Please what pretty one?"

The king sent Camen a naughty grin that almost sent the suspended young guard off the edge. Anudir was unable to speak, he had to concentrate to make words anyone could understand. "Please my liege…let me…let me come"

Thranduil grinned again, widely and with a hint of mischief. " Oh but you do ask so nicely, why not."

He changed his angle a bit, added some extra strength to his next thrusts and also far more speed and Anudir arched, his eyes scrunched shut and mouth opening and closing like that of a fish on dry land. The king grasped onto the ellon's hair and forced his head up so Camen could see everything. Anudir screamed, a wild yell of complete bliss and his cock twitched and released thick jets of sticky white liquid. He kept coming for quite a while and the king kept thrusting hard, enjoying the sensation of the clenching muscles. Before long he too reached his limit and allowed himself to reach his climax. Anudir was gasping his name and the king groaned and came hard, Anudir's body was almost milking him dry and it was such a marvelous sensation.

When the king pulled out Anudir just lay against the backrest, panting and spent, completely exhausted and Camen was shivering where he hung, watching it had almost made him come too but he had been able to stop it. Now he was in pain and whimpering, he was just praying that this wouldn't last all night.

Thranduil got up, there was a bowl of water and some pieces of cloth beside the chaise lounge and he cleaned himself and then he very gently cleaned Anudir who was only half conscious. He shuddered with every touch and the king chuckled. " You were wonderful young one, I think you will be a joy to all your future lovers."

Candriel untied Anudir's hands and helped him getting up into a sitting position, he looked groggy and disheveled and also very sated. She smiled and kissed him gently. " Here, have some wine, you need it."

She let him drink an entire cup of some rather rich red and Thranduil stared at Camen who was almost beside himself with need and covered with sweat. The king got up, walked towards Camen with the elegance of a predator and Camen bit his lower lip. " You managed to hold back, you do have some stamina and a strong will, I like that. How much can you endure I wonder?"

Camen closed his eyes, he already knew it, this would push him beyond every limit he thought he had. The king let a hand slide across his cheek, almost lovingly. " Anudir is young, and he has already had enough for today. He will have the joy of watching just how far we can take you."

Camen swallowed hard, he could see how a strange flame seemed to flicker within his king's eyes and knew that it would be interesting to say the least. The king started to remove the boots and pants Camen were wearing, exposing his lower body completely. Camen had never felt that naked before, he was still fully clothed from the waist up and he felt a desperate need to reach down and cover himself with his hands but he couldn't. The king lengthened the chain a bit, allowed Camen to have his legs back on the ground. It was a relief, his shoulders were aching by now. "You are just as pretty as your friend, but more, what shall I say, ragged?"

Camen was older than Anudir and he had a body that was marked by his life as a warrior, he was sinewy and some compared him with a wolf. He had long legs and wide shoulders and he did in fact have the same body shape as the king although he was shorter by several inches. The king let some fingers slide along his aching shaft, Camen gasped and closed his eyes, the sensation just too much. He was ready to burst again and the tall sinda sent him a wicked grin. "You are in for a treat, I do not like to share those I favor but I am ready to make an exception today."

Camen was confused, he didn't really know what the king meant until Candriel moved forth with a devious grin on her pretty face. By Eru, she was just like the king, when it came to this they were a true match. Too bad elves don't remarry, he was rather sure that this elleth could make any ellon very very happy indeed. She slid her hands up along Camen's muscular stomach and it felt amazing, she had soft and warm hands and then she bent down and let her tongue tease his navel. The king removed the rest of his armor while the elleth slowly licked and kissed her way around Camen's taut stomach.

Camen gasped, she was so close to his cock and he was almost desperate to find release. Then she was handed some object from the king, it was a sort of ring from some soft and stretchy material that he didn't recognize. Before he knew it the thing was placed around the base of his cock and balls and it make him gasp and buck his hips away from the touch. Thranduil had a devilish smirk on his handsome face. "This will allow you to feel the pleasure but you won't spill, not unless I allow it."

Camen realized that the thing was controlled by the king's own magical powers and tightened or loosened as he thought suitable. He had heard of such devices before but he had never tried something like that and he was getting nervous. The king leaned towards Camen and caressed his long hair. " Here are the rules, if you ask for it I will remove that ring and allow you to finish, but the longer you endure the more impressed I will get, and the greater the reward. I need ellyn with self-control and discipline, I hope you will be able to endure a lot."

Camen swallowed again and Candriel grinned and started to let her tongue play with him, slowly and teasingly. He gasped and saw that Anudir had sort of awakened from his haze and was watching with huge eyes. He was off the hook for now, lucky bastard.

Thranduil went over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine, he was a spectacular sight and once again aroused and Camen wondered if he was to be claimed as his friend had. He had actually been on the receiving end a couple of times and knew what it was all about, but he suspected that the king already knew this. He would probably test Camen in completely different ways and Camen knew that the king was very old and also very experienced. There were rumors about the things he could have learned back in ages gone and Camen wanted to learn, but he also feared that this would be a journey of both pleasure and pain.

Before long Candriel was doing her very best and Camen was seeing sparks, he was heaving for air, the pleasure almost unbearable. He felt an orgasm race through his body but the contraption stopped his release and he could only yell and squirm as she kept him interested and ready for more. Then the king returned to them and she got back on her feet, now she was leaning forward and the sinda grasped her hips and started fucking her from behind. Candriel moaned with pleasure and Camen could barely believe it. She kept sucking him while the king took her and he hadn't believed that he could get any more aroused but he was wrong. Sharing this gorgeous elleth with his liege was exhilarating and in a way also a bit obscene or rather illegal or immoral and it was thrilling, so very much so.

The king's thrusts pushed her against his groin and she was caressing his aching balls with a hand while she touched herself with the other one. Anudir sat on the chaise lounge and he looked as if he had dropped from the moon or something. Camen had never seen anyone looking more shocked. Candriel tensed up, then she shuddered almost violently and groaned around Camen's shaft. It almost caused him to lose his last self-control but he managed to haul himself back at the last second. The king had closed his eyes in bliss and he was so beautiful it made Camen's heart ache.

Thranduil stopped thrusting and pulled out, still not satisfied and slick with her juices, it made Camen moan. The wicked glint was back in his eyes and Camen was shivering ever so slightly. What now?

The king untied his wrists and massaged them gently. " I hope they are not too painful? The shackles were not too tight?"

Camen shook his head, getting his arms down again was such sweet relief and he felt so much better right away. The rest of his garments were removed and Thranduil sent him a rather sweet smile but Camen knew that the king was able to mask his true feelings like a champion, it was impossible to know what he truly felt. "I think you have received enough head for today don't you think, what about returning the favor? Wouldn't you say that she is worth it?"

Candriel had walked over to the weird chaise lounge and now she laid down on the opposite side of where Anudir sat. She spread her legs and Camen realized what the king wanted him to do, he had no problems with it at all. Before long he was licking and teasing for all he was worth and she was writhing and gasping. The king chuckled. " Your name means skilled hand but by Eru, you do have a talented mouth too. Let's make things a bit more interesting or what?"

The king reached into the hidden room and pulled out a sort of wooden phallus, it was not all that large but there were some peculiar shapes protruding from the shaft. As if it had warts on it, and Camen felt nervous again right away. The idea of having that thing inside of him was both arousing and frightening and he knew what the king wanted. But he wasn't going to plea, never. He would show that he had the strength and determination to endure, no matter what. He had been wounded in battle without letting out a mere whimper, enduring pleasure ought to be much easier.

The king covered the object with oil and ordered Camen to continue with what he was doing, he shouldn't stop and suddenly it became very hard to remain in focus. The king was preparing him with long strong fingers and Camen saw that Anudir had a very compassionate expression upon his face. Candriel was moaning and getting rather close and Camen forced himself to focus on her instead of his own body. But as the object was inserted into him he found that he only could roll his eyes and squeak. The need for a release was getting intense, it hurt and he knew that the thing had been made just to press against the sensitive areas. The hands that were pushing it back and forth within him were not too forceful but very determined and Camen screamed as yet another orgasm claimed his nervous system. The ring tightened, it became a roaring white flame within him, he had to spill or go insane and yet he didn't want to quit. He didn't want to show any weakness, but to endure.

Thranduil raised a dark eyebrow in an expression of encouragement and admiration. " Well done young one, you are so lovely while in rapture."

The king kissed him and Camen let the king tease his tongue with his own, the feeling sent every sense soaring and Candriel grinned and pulled him back down afterwards. Camen knew that the king had to have tasted her from his lips and the very idea was mind blowing. Before long she yelled and arched up against him and he felt a bit proud of himself. Thranduil pulled him up by his hair and kissed his neck, grazed his ear with his teeth. Anudir was breathing hard again, hard as a board and shivering. Thranduil sent him a friendly gaze and for a moment his face looked almost compassionate. " It is okay young one, do touch yourself if you want to, don't be shy."

Anudir just moaned and started to stroke himself right away, he was trembling and bucking up into his own grip, eyes rolling and mouth open in grimaces of sheer pleasure. It was rather arousing to watch and the king was obviously very pleased with the young guards zeal and energy.

Thranduil leaned over and squeezed Camen's gwib gently, it made the guard squirm and yelp and the king chuckled again. " You are strong, let's see just how strong."

He pushed Camen forward and removed the object, the guard gasped from the sensation and felt empty but not for long. Suddenly he was filled once more and this time it was the king's cock that was pushed far into his body, he hadn't time to do anything except squeaking and rolling his eyes in shock. The king was thrusting hard, and with excellent control, Camen saw sparks and stars flying with every thrust and then Candriel got up, turned around, sat down in front of him with her back to him and pushed herself up against him. Thranduil was purring into his ear. " Do it, fuck her while I fuck you"

Camen keened, it was getting too much, he threw his head back and let his body take over, Candriel was sliding herself down onto his cock and it felt so wonderful, it felt so good he wanted to cry and he grasped onto her hips while they all shared the same rhythm. The shape of the weird furniture allowed them to find support and yet have room to move and Camen was letting out hoarse groans as he was taking and being taken at the same time. Nothing had ever felt thus before.

Anudir let out a loud shriek, head tossed back and hips jerking, he was coming hard and spurting all over the place and the king was panting into Camen's ear. " So, do you want to let me allow you a release?"

Camen was beside himself, his body aching, his nerves on fire and he could feel that Candriel was coming, pulsing around him and it broke his will, forced him to admit defeat. " Yes, yes, by Eru yes, oh please!"

Thranduil bit his neck, strong hands had embraced him and held him firmly in place as the king thrust into him almost violently. Camen could hear the sound of their bodies slamming together, he was light headed, dizzy, in a haze. " Very well then!"

The ring let go, the orgasm that claimed his body the strongest he had ever felt and he screamed as he started to come. Candriel let herself fall forward, he wasn't inside of her anymore as his seed came spurting in thick ropes and landed all over her shapely ass and back. She giggled from the sensation, squirmed and enjoyed it. Camen felt like he would die, like it was too much for his body to endure, he was trembling so hard the king had to grasp onto him very hard to keep him in position as Thranduil also climaxed violently and roared like a rutting buck. Camen felt the warmth of his seed deep inside and it just finished him. He was almost passing out, his vision blurring and he was left boneless and limp. Thranduil gasped for air and kissed his cheek. " Easy there, stay with us, I sort of guessed that you would be one of those who may pass out."

Camen just hung in the king's arms, body trembling and his mind so hazy he wasn't able to form a coherent thought, speaking was out of the question entirely. Thranduil just sat there, enjoying the sensation of the trembling body in his arms and his own post orgasmic haze, then he gently pulled out and let Camen lay down onto the bench. He was heaving for air still and his eyes glazed and distant. Anudir sat there and he was also in a similar state, there could be no doubt about it, the two had had enough for a few days. The king grinned to himself, a rather self-satisfied grin. He was impressed by Camen and his will to push himself and Anudir was just sweet. Yes, he would reward them both, he was generous towards those who deserved it.

When they had recovered Candriel washed them all and the king found some cloaks and allowed the two guards to wear them on their way to their chambers. Camen was aching like crazy at both ends and Anudir had problems sitting down, both were having a funny gait and was waddling a bit as they left and Thranduil chuckled, it had been even better than planned. He was thoroughly satisfied and he now had a bunch of new ideas as well. Candriel kissed him and he returned the kiss. " So, did you enjoy this my pretty one?"

She giggled and nodded. " Oh yes, let me know the next time you have new guards to...break inn"

Thranduil fondled her taut ass and gave it a light smack. " You bet I will, now, go back to your chambers and relax. Tomorrow there will be a feast, afterwards I want you to dance for me"

She winked and left and he put on a robe and removed the different items, hid them again. The fabric covering the chaise lounge was covered with come and did smell like a brothel but he had put some small enchantments on it. The stains and smell would soon be gone and it sort of gave him a kick knowing that foreign dignitaries and important people would sit on that chaise lounge, not knowing what it was intended for.

He had to laugh, the thought was hilarious. Imagine the stiff and oh so righteous Elrond sitting on that furniture on which Thranduil had fucked his own guards almost into oblivion. It was sweet. Elrond probably had no idea of how much fun you really could have in bed, or outside of it for that matter. He whistled a merry tune as he retired to his own private chambers for a bath, for the future he would most certainly test all his new guards thus, yes, it was a great idea.

A few days later both Anudir and Camen were suddenly promoted, Camen became a captain and Anudir became a lieutenant and everybody wondered why. Legolas returned from his patrol and became a bit confused. He did notice that the guards suddenly were extremely on edge and alert and those placed within the throne room didn't take their eyes of the king at all. It was nice to know that his ada was being well guarded but what the hey?! He had to ask as soon as he had finished reporting from the patrol. " Ada, your guards, it is almost creepy?! Why are they watching you so darn intently? Not even a fly could get near you anymore without being detected and dealt with."

Thranduil just smirked. " Oh Ion nin, there is still a lot for you to learn about how to be a great leader, first and foremost your subjects must know that their leader _do love_ them!"

There was a peculiar glimpse within the king's eyes when he said the word love and Legolas frowned but his father didn't say another word and so he had to leave while still feeling rather confused. A few weeks later Legolas had to go to his father's rooms to get some important papers and saw a book laying on the king's nightstand. In curiosity he walked over and lifted it and stared at the illustrations and the notes the king had made in the marrow. The roar that followed could be heard all over the palace. " ADA?!What in Eru's name is it you have done to your guards?!"


End file.
